До дрожи
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Что случилось в ночь перед смертью Нимуэ


_**Автор:**_ _Neko Lovecraft_  
 _ **Пэйринг или персонажи:**_ _Нимуэ/Моргана_  
 _ **Рейтинг:**_ _PG-13_  
 _ **Жанры:**_ _ф_ _емслэш (юри)_ _, р_ _омантика_ _, д_ _аркфик_  
 _ **Предупреждения:**_ _с_ _мерть персонажа_  
 _ **Размер:**_ _м_ _ини_  
 _ **Статус:**_ _ **закончен**_ _ **  
Описание:**_ _что случилось в ночь перед смертью Нимуэ_

до дрожи... разбиться. последней каплей. вытечь  
на грязный пол из хмельного стакана  
на грязном сердце осколком высечь:  
"МНОГО боли. нежности МАЛО."

до дрожи... сжимать виски, каплями  
пота стекать по уставшему лбу.  
чувствую кожей — тебе не надо  
тебе НЕ_ЗА_ЧЕМ, да и мне — НИ_К_ЧЕМУ...

до дрожи... желать покоя. верности жаждать,  
ПРАВДЫ глаза_в_глаза жаждать до дрожи  
если уж падать — раздельно падать!  
мне НЕ нужна ТЫ... да и Я. тоже.

Теплообмен, «До дрожи» (стихи.ру /avtor/teploobmen)

Тьма неторопливо, но верно заволакивала небо, закрывая от Морганы солнечный свет. Странно, но на этот раз она совсем не боялась, ведь движение темно-серых облаков казалось таким красивым. И правильным.  
Дождь крупными каплями обрушился вниз, как по команде. Возможно даже по ее собственной…  
Собственной?!  
Моргана вскрикнула и резко села в постели, тут же проснувшись. Прерывистое дыхание обжигало губы. Должно быть, у нее жар. И неудивительно: ветер выл через щели в окнах, словно взбесившийся пес. Ночь выдалась темной, наверное, все небо спеленали тучи, раз лунный и звездный свет не чертят привычный квадрат на полу. Моргана плотнее закуталась в одеяло и вздрогнула, когда в один миг в окно захлестал ливень.  
Жуткое сходство с ее сном, необычайно реальным сном, заставило Моргану поежиться. Сердце внезапно участилось от странного ощущения чьего-то присутствия в ее комнате.  
– Гвен? – позвала Моргана, и голос ее не дрогнул, несмотря на то, что все тело дрожало от страха. Никто не ответил, и казалось, человек в комнате перемещается, в шуме дождя и ветра слух различал шуршание одежд.  
Дрожащей рукой Моргана нащупала на тумбочке у постели свечу и кремень. Желтое пламя осветило комнату, выхватывая из тьмы шкаф, дверь и зеркало.  
Никого. Она одна. Все хорошо.  
Моргана закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Сон почуял спокойствие и начал возвращаться. Осталось только откинуться на бархатные подушки и ни о чем не беспокоиться…  
– Моргана.  
Свеча погасла прежде, чем она успела снова открыть глаза, однако в наступившей тьме удивительно четко проступала женская фигура.  
– Леди Моргана, – прошептали полные яркие губы.  
– Кто ты? – Моргана вжалась в подушки. Неужели кто-то пробрался в замок, чтобы убить короля или их с Артуром?  
– Стража! – вскрикнула Моргана, но на это незнакомка лишь усмехнулась. Яркие губы на бледном лице, которые в темноте казались почти вишневыми, таили в уголках игривую улыбку.  
– Меня зовут Нимуэ, – ответила незнакомка, неторопливо направляясь к кровати – каждое движение пленяло взор и как будто убаюкивало.  
– Нимуэ? – переспросила Моргана, глядя на женщину в туго облегающем фигуру красном платье. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Совсем немного… и в то же время все, – обнаженные белые руки уперлись в матрас кровати. Колено скользнуло в разрез красного платья. Моргана не смела шевельнуться. Нимуэ медленно ползла к ней, словно большая красивая кошка. Невозможно синие глаза не отпускали взглядом ни на секунду. Моргана сильнее вжалась в спинку кровати, боясь и одновременно уже желая, чтобы Нимуэ поскорее приблизилась.  
– Моргана, – задумчиво протянула Нимуэ, опустив глаза. – Тебе мучают странные кошмары, верно? – уверенный взмах длинных ресниц – и она снова поймана в плен синих глаз. – Я знаю, что это за сны… Никто другой не поймет тебя так, как я, – уголки ярких губ дрогнули в улыбке, но на этот раз она показалась Моргане горькой. – Эти сны предназначены тебе самим мирозданием. Они должны…  
– Кто ты такая? – вскрикнула Моргана и подобрала к груди колени. – Откуда знаешь о моих снах? Ты ведьма? Это ты мне их посылаешь? Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Тшш, – точеный палец накрыл губы Морганы. – Откуда столько вопросов? Я не имею к твоим кошмарам никакого отношения. Хотя… каждую ночь вижу вещи и пострашнее.  
Под внимательным взглядом Морганы Нимуэ задумчиво провела рукой по ее волнистым черным волосам.  
– Тебе… тоже снятся такие сны? – уже спокойнее спросила Моргана.  
Нимуэ перевела на нее усталый взгляд. Бледное красивое лицо леди Морганы слегка портили залегшие под глазами круги от бессонных ночей, нежную щеку ласкал вороново-черный завиток.  
– Ты боишься своих кошмаров, – произнесла Нимуэ, – но однажды все изменится. Я дам тебе нечто гораздо большее.  
– О чем ты говоришь? – нахмурилась Моргана, и Нимуэ тут же прижала ладонь к ее щеке, проводя пальцем по брови. Так нежно, доверительно. Словно хотела успокоить. Потом приблизилась к лицу Морганы, внимательно вглядываясь прямо в глаза.  
– Цвет осенней травы… – прошептала Нимуэ и улыбнулась.  
Моргана непонимающе моргнула, но в следующий миг к ее губам прижались полные губы волшебницы.

– Я предлагал _свою_ жизнь за Артура, а не мамину и не Гаюса! – кричал молодой волшебник, и голос его эхом отдавался от развалин древнего святилища.  
– Старой религии все равно, кто жив, а кто мертв! – не выдержала Нимуэ, хотя прекрасно понимала, что теперь объяснять нет смысла. – Главное это равновесие мира. Чтобы дать жизнь, нужно отнять другую. Гаюс это знал, – последний взгляд на распростертое у алтаря тело старика. Бывшего друга. Соратника. Предателя.  
– Это сделала не старая религия. Это сделала ты.  
Нимуэ все еще не поднимала глаз. У каждого своя правда, и этого не изменить… Жизнь – не тропинка в лесу. Ступишь – назад уже не вернешься. Но и об этом говорить сейчас уже не нужно.  
– Успокойся, – улыбнулась Нимуэ. – Мы слишком ценны, чтобы враждовать.  
– Нет, не смей мне ничего говорить! – закричал Мерлин.  
Давай, волшебник. Злись и делай свое дело.  
Или тебе помочь?  
– Со своей силой я возведу Артура на трон, – бросила Нимуэ, уголки губ надменно дернулись вверх.  
– Это сделаю я, – неторопливо размеренный твердый ответ.  
«Надо же, какая уверенность, Мерлин», – Нимуэ не сдержала улыбки.  
– Но ты этого не увидишь, – мстительно закончил маг и поднял руку. – _Estris!_  
Оранжевая вспышка – в Нимуэ направлен мощный поток энергии. Но все же недостаточно сильный. Стоит перевернуть руку тыльной стороной – и атака отражена.  
– Твои детские фокусы бесполезны, Мерлин, – а теперь ладонь в несколько простых движений рождала файербол. – Я священник старой религии. _Forbei!_  
Мерлин увернулся, огненный шар угодил в стену. Но это лишь начало. Все так, как и должно быть.  
Маг поднялся с земли, а в ладони Нимуэ уже горел новый шар.  
– Ты тоже создание старой религии, – заметила волшебница. – Мы должны быть вместе.  
– Думаешь, я стану иметь дело со злой и жестокой магией? – смелый, почти насмешливый взгляд мальчишки. – Никогда.  
– Да будет так, – пришел момент, второй раз не увернется. – _Forbei!_  
Файербол летит прямо в Мерлина. От мощи атаки он отлетает назад. В груди – дымящаяся дыра.  
Нимуэ подходит ближе.  
Пора попрощаться.  
– Жаль, – наклонила голову Нимуэ. – Мы бы вместе правили миром.  
Но сожалеет ли она сейчас о чем-нибудь? Наверное, нет. Ведь все происходит по воле мироздания. Сны предупреждали ее давно, дав возможность подготовиться.  
И все же это немного… страшно.  
Бросив последний взгляд на юного мага, Нимуэ направилась к алтарю. Священник должен умирать так, как положено.  
Она не видит, как мальчишка открывает голубые глаза, внезапно перестав чувствовать боль. Не видит, как поднимается с земли и бросает ей в спину взгляд, в котором сплелись горе и ярость.  
– Не надо было убивать моего друга, – тихо произнес Мерлин.  
Нимуэ обернулась. Откуда ему знать, что надо, а что нет? Все так, как предначертано.  
И сегодня ее жизни суждено оборваться.  
Мерлин посмотрел на небо и поднял руку. Нимуэ тоже взглянула наверх. В сгустившихся тучах засверкали молнии.  
Значит вот, какой будет ее смерть…  
Ведьма не может умереть, не передав свой дар другому. Нимуэ улыбнулась.  
Девушка с глазами цвета осенней травы, не бойся своих снов.  
Глаза ослепила ярко-белая вспышка.


End file.
